Will You Be My Valentine
by ThatKidFromSchool
Summary: Spencer and Toby One-Shot. Spencer and Toby are in middle school and meet in Spanish class. Alison is in it as well. I suck at summaries but this is basically a Spoby Valentines Day Story.


**I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

**Be Mine**

**Toby Cavanaugh (POV) **

I am in eighth grade spanish class right now and Mrs Ramirez was assigning partners. Once we have our partners our job was to learn about them. They have to describe themselves and their families like how old they are or how many brothers they have. To me spanish is really boring but we all have to deal with it because there aren't any other languages to learn. I can't wait till high school and we get more choices on which language we want to learn. I really want to learn french but that isn't going to happen this year because I'm stuck in spanish class with a teacher that hardly speaks english.

"Toby Cavanaugh partnered with Spencer Hastings." Mrs Ramirez says. Spencer Hastings was a seventh grader but she was smart enough to be in this class. I finally get to have a partner thats smart. I always have to do all the work when I get partnered with some idiot who doesn't even know how to say hello in spanish. She is also one of the popular girls that even many of the eighth graders knew her. She was almost as popular as Alison Dilaurentis, one of her best friends at least I think so. They are always together. Her, Emily, Aria, Hanna, and Alison. After she says that Spencer comes and sits next to me. Up close she's really pretty. I didn't even realize I was staring at her until she cleared her throat snapping me out of my daze.

"Hi, I'm Spencer Hastings." She says holding out her hand looking a little uncomfortable. Great job, Toby. You got one of the prettiest most popular girls at school to think your some weirdo.

"Toby Cavanaugh." I say shaking her hand. "Sorry, didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. You, uh, had glitter in your hair." I add before moving out to wipe off the invisible glitter.

"Its okay. Lets get started. Shall we?" She says a light smile on her face. Okay, you got her to smile. Score for Toby! "Cuantas hermanas tiene?"

"No tengo hermanas o hermanos. Y tu?" I say smiling back.

"Yo tengo uno hermanas. No tengo hermanos." She says back and I catch myself staring at her again.

"Your pretty." I say and I widen my eyes. Did I really just say that? Your an idiot, Toby. Your about to scare the girl off. This is just great. Wait a second. Is she blushing? She's blushing and looking down. I see a smile on her face. Maybe I didn't scare her off.

"Gracias." She smiles giggling. For the rest of the class we talk about ourselves and I have learned she is really funny, smart, and adorable. She's nothing like Alison. She's not mean or uptight, she's perfect. The bell rings and before we go Mrs. Ramirez tells us we have to present to the class on what we learned about each other. Spencer Hastings es muy hermoso.(Spencer is very beautiful.)

* * *

**Spencer (POV) **

I was in the hall way walking alone when Toby caught up to me. "You forgot your book." He says panting. I smile and take the book from him. He was really sweet and I really like him but I don't think Alison will agree to that. She was always so mean to him and I never knew why.

"Thank you Tobes." I say giggling.

"May I walk you to your locker?" He asks and I nod linking my arm with his. I don't mind that I'm linking arms with the school freak, at least in Alison's eyes hes a freak but in my eyes he is the most cutest, nicest, and sweetest guys I have ever met. We laughed the entire walk to my locker talking about what our families did at Six Flags.

"Wait that really happened?" Spencer asked still laughing.

"Yeah on the roller coaster my dad wanted to be funny and picked his nose for when we go down the picture will get him picking his nose but it failed and his finger went in his nose causing him to bleed for the rest of the ride. The person in front of him was not happy." He said in between laughs. We arrived at our locker and he has to get to class. "Well I got to go. See you in spanish tomorrow." He winks before leaving shooting me one last smile. I watched him walk away and laughed to myself. He's adorable.

* * *

_**The Next Month**_

"Hey guys. Whats up?" I ask when I'm sitting with Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Alison. Once I sit at the table they all look at me with excited smiles well all except Alison with an upset face. Toby and I have been friends for the past month and each day the more I've grown to like him.

"Whats going on with you and Toby Cavanaugh?" Alison says not happy. Aria, Han, and Emily look at me as well but with happier faces.

"Nothing were friends." I blush because I think I'm starting to like him. The girls squeal except Alison.

"You sure your just friends with him?" She asks and I nod. "Good because that would be breaking girl code. I like him as more than a friend." She says and we widen our eyes.

"You and Toby?" Emily asks with a face that says "You have go to be kidding me."

"Yeah why?" She asks back.

"Your always mean to him and to find out you actually like him. Its just shocking." Aria says grabbing her fork for her salad.

"Tomorrows Valentines Day and I'm hoping he asks me tomorrow." Alison smiles widely and I look down becoming upset. I was hoping the same thing but now there is no chance of that happening.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Were all sitting at the lunch table again today. Alison had all these valentines and is still waiting for Toby to ask her and we all know thats going to happen, I sigh. She always gets the guy she even had this plan that would get him to like her and I think it worked. Yesterday she and Toby really hit it off. Today in spanish that was all Toby talked about, Alison. I wonder what she did but she wouldn't say because she likes to keep secrets.

"When I first talked to him all he did was ask about you Spencer." She said in an annoyed tone and at the mention of my name my head shot straight up. He was asking about me? I blushed smiling. "I don't get it. Most of the time he just talked about you when he should be talking about me. Your not as pretty Spencer." She says irritated. "What do you have that I don't have? Your not as pretty or popular as I am." Alison says making me really upset but I'm a Hastings and I can't show emotions.

"Alison, Do you really have to be mean to Spence over a guy?" Hanna asks looking mad she said that to me. I smile at her before looking down again.

"Oh shut up, Hanna and go eat a cupcake." Alison snaps at Hanna. She knows Hanna is really sensitive and insecure about her weight. "Your just lucky you actually got a Valentines from Caleb. I wonder what he sees in you. Your fat." After she said that I was about to snap at her. She has gone too far. Just as I was about to say something Aria beats me to it.

"Alison, thats enough." Aria says. "You know, lately you've been a real bitch." She adds looking straight at her. Alison looked like she was about to snap back but Toby interrupts her.

"Hey Spencer, Alison." He says carrying a teddy bear and a rose. Alison smiles because this is what she has been waiting for.

"Whats with the rose? Going to ask Mrs. Ramirez to be your Valentines, Tobes?" I joke laughing and he laughs back.

"Actually no. This rose and this teddy bear are for you." He smiles at me and I could see Alison glaring at me while the girls are trying to hide their laughter. "Spencer, Quieres ser mi día de San Valentín?" He asks in spanish and I look at him and he laughs. "Will you be my valentine?" Alison is glaring at me as if saying "Dont you dare say yes." and Toby starts to look nervous. Alison is my best friend. What kind of person wants a best friend whose conceited and lets a guy get in between them? What kind of best friend would be mean and insensitive about others feelings? I wouldn't want to be friends with someone like that so why should I say no and obey her orders? I was too mad at her to care.

"I umm," Toby looks down nervous and a little upset because he thinks I'm rejecting him. Alison is looking at me expecting me to say no.

"I'd love to be your valentine."

* * *

So how was that? This story is a one shot and AU. I know Caleb didn't move to Rosewood until High school. Just wanted a spoby valentines day. Check out my other story 17 Years Later if your interested. I was going to post a chapter there but I got this other idea for a valentines day story. Review maybe? Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for late story upload. I know Valentines Day is almost over. Anyways Happy Valentines Day! Hope you had that Special someone. :) Unlike me when today is Single Awareness Day lol. Byeee -ThatKidFromSchool


End file.
